Cute Li'l Frazel Oneshots
by FandomsForeva
Summary: Because we can all agree that Frazel is underrepresented. Read this if you love stories about our amazing Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish that I was the genius that shipped Frazel. I'm not. **

**I apologize, but can we just assume that Hazel and Frank are the same ages? **

Valeria Tate's POV

Let's just get something straight: I live in Canada. Everyone understand it? No jokes about hockey? Good.

I have plenty of cousins and friends who live in the United States, and England. Because I live in Canada, they all automatically assume that I'm a hockey freak. I'm not. I hate hockey. It has got to be the world's stupidest game, after baseball (boring) and football (I think we can all tell which gender invented this sport. The males).

Okay, I admit that I might be biased because I hate people making that assumption, just because I'm Canadian.

When I was little and started school, everyone made fun of me since I was Native American. I was the only Indian kid in the school, and people discriminated against me because of this. There was one other kid who was made fun of, too. Frank Zhang.

I guess it's not surprising that we, the two loners, banded together. I didn't really mind. He was Asian, and in a weird way, cute. He was like a little panda bear, all pudgy and cute and huggable. I am a very huggy person, so his huggable-ness was a plus. I admit that I may have had a crush on him. Luckily for me, I was the only kid in school that thought about him this way. Sure, he had a few other friends, Mary and Cassie and Timmy and Drake, but they would never have thought about him romantically. It was the most perfect set up that could have happened for me.

We had playdates with each other. I visited his house, and his mom, Emily Zhang, played with us. It was awesome how close they were. Other people made fun of him for being close to his mom, but I thought that it was awesome. His grandmother scared me, though. I didn't like her at all. When he visited my house, we normally made cookies and threw rocks at a tree. He had crazy good aim.

Our friendship lasted for years. Our birthday parties were private things, our families and us. Every summer, we would take walks in the woods together. Our friendship grew, and I was sure that we would eventually get together.

Until one day, Sasha Hensley started talking to me. To get something straight, Sasha Hensley was the blonde, popular, queen of our school. The fact that she was talking to me, the epitome of a nobody, excited me.

I did a few things that I'm not proud of, like joining the popular group. I really wanted to keep being friends with him too, but Sasha Hensley said that it was either him or me. I chose the popular group. I told Frank why, and he said that he understood.

Then one day, he disappeared. His mom had recently died, and I felt for the guy. I couldn't tell him sorry, because Sasha wouldn't allow it. I missed seeing him hovering around odd corners in the school. He was gone for months, and I always wondered what became of him. I even went as far as going to the woods around his family mansion. You know the weird part? There were a bunch of big guys with weapons in groups around the house. It was almost like they were…guarding it.

A few days later, I heard that the Zhang family mansion had burned down. Understandably, I was upset when I heard. But despite the little tug at my heart I felt whenever I remembered him, I forgot about it for a few months.

"Class, it appears that we have two new students," Mr. Chapel said. "Please close your books."

"Close your books" was a command that I am always happy to follow. I looked to the front of the room to see the new kids. One was a pretty African-American girl, with strange gold eyes and curly hair. The other was a buff Asian boy…Frank?!

On closer examination, it was Frank. But it was a stronger, taller, handsomer version of Frank. He held himself with more confidence, and seemed happier with himself (strange, seeing how his house had burned down). His eyes were the same warm brown they had always been, but there was a lot of sadness behind them. I heard gasps from a few other people. They had probably recognized Frank, just like I had. Sasha Hensley, sitting next to me, tensed up. "Damn, Zhang is back and hotter than ever," she whispered. "Do you think he'd go out with me?"

This made me angry. Sasha had always bullied him. Moreover, Frank was MINE. MINE, hear me?

I'm not crazy. I swear, I'm not crazy.

"Well?" whispered Sasha.

"Best of luck," I mumbled. Beautiful, blonde Sasha might get Frank. But the thing is, Frank and I had years of history. I was sure that if he was going to go for any of us, he would go for me.

"I'm Hazel," stated the pretty girl at the front of the classroom. "I like horses."

Frank smiled at that statement. "And by that, she means that she really, really, likes horses."

"Frank, stop it!" Hazel exclaimed.

Frank turned towards us. "I'm Frank. I used to go to this school. You probably all know me." There was a small element of distaste on his face as he said that. I couldn't blame him. We had tried to make him miserable during his years here. Except for me.

Mr. Chapel smiled at them. "Please take your seats. Why don't you sit with Sasha and Valeria? Sasha, Valeria, raise your hands."

We both did, smiling at Frank. If anything, Frank's smile became even more strained. I don't understand why. I mean, I had been his friend for a long time. Frank and Hazel walked up the aisle, and sat down. Hazel sat next to me, to my displeasure. Frank sat on her other side.

I was starting to wonder if there was anything romantic going on between Hazel and Frank. I couldn't deny that Hazel was pretty, but I had known Frank for years. That had to count for something.

Hazel was quick to answer questions about World War 2, and that seemed to make Frank upset about something. Hazel apparently had severe dyslexia, so Frank helped her take notes. This made me wonder if she was just using him. Which would be great for me. I mean. Hazel also was fidgeting the entire class.

When the bell rang and Frank and Hazel walked out (holding hands, they were dating!), I ran to catch up with them. "Hey, Frank," I said breathlessly. "It's great to see you again."

"Hey, Valeria," Frank said. "This is my girlfriend Hazel." Hazel smiled at me. I felt bad that I was stealing her boyfriend, she seemed nice.

I continued conversing with both of them. Hazel and Frank had known each other for around a year, and had been dating for 7 months. I had known Frank much longer than her, something that should work in my favor. Hazel was ADHD, which is why she was so fidgety. And throughout our conversation, I felt Frank's invisible barriers coming down. It almost felt like the old days, when we were still friends.

A few weeks later, me and Sasha were seeing The Book Thief in theater. After a brief talk with Sasha, she had agreed that she wouldn't hit on Frank anymore. Frank was MINE.

Me and Sasha sat in some great back row seats, when I saw two people in front of me. One of them had Hazel's distinct curly mane. The one with his arm around her shoulder had to be Frank. I poked Sasha, pointing at them, and she giggled.

I was kind of distracted during the rest of the movie. Dammit, Frank! As we walked into the blinding sunlight, and caught up to Frank and Hazel. "Hey, guys," I said. "Nice to see you here."

"Yeah," Frank replied.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime," I pressed him.

"Uh, sure," he said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," said Hazel. "Why don't we watch something out of theater, though? I'm not sure that I want to see another loud movie."

So next week, Hazel (ugh!) and Frank came over to my house to see a movie. I had invited them over because I would have the home turf advantage. I could feel that this week would be a great week for me. This Saturday would be the day that started Fraleria (Frank x Valeria).

I decided that we would watch Sixteen Candles, a nice romantic comedy. Sasha had advised me to choose something with lots of fluff.

In the part where the heroine was leaning in to kiss the boy of her dreams, I turned to Frank. I leaned in and kissed him.

I felt so many sparks, and I'm sure that he did too. I gazed at him, waiting to see the pure happiness in his eyes. Instead, there was pure hate.

"What. Was. That." He hissed. "Hazel is my girlfriend, and you knew that. What is wrong with you, Valeria?"

Hazel was glaring at me too. "Why would you do that?"

I understood that I only had one chance to redeem myself. "Frank, I've known you for so much longer than Hazel. I know everything about you, and I would never abandon you. Hazel probably would. I liked you before you got buff. Hazel's just dating you for your body. I love you Frank, and I know that you love me too."

But if anything, Frank looked more disgusted. "Valeria, remember how you left me for the popular kids? I know for a fact that Hazel wouldn't ever do that to me. Plus, she liked me before I got all 'buff' too. She likes me for me. And even if you've known me for years longer, that won't affect my happiness. Because you chose popularity over me, your best friend for years. C'mon Hazel, let's go."

And so they left. They left me, a popular kid, alone. Frank had rejected me and our friendship. But I probably deserved it. I guess I burned that bridge a long time ago.

**End! I'm making Frazel oneshots because Frazel is really underrepresented. Hopefully that didn't totally suck. Give me requests for the next chapters please!**

**~FandomsForeva**


	2. Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

Frank, to put it kindly, was a worrier. He worried that he'd change into an animal and never be able to change back. He worried that someone would challenge his status as praetor, saying that it was only a field promotion in a cavern in the Forbidden Lands. He worried that he would change into an animal in front of some mortals and reveal his world to everyone. He worried that Hazel would find another guy and dump him.

That was why he was so worried about proposing to her. They had been together for over three years, and those years were intensified by the fact that they had been fighting together and knew each others most intimate secrets. But Frank couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason, she would say no.

Leo and Calypso were waiting until they could pay off their mortgage before getting married, but everyone knew that they were all but hitched. Calypso had changed Leo to the point that he would never even notice another girl, and Calypso didn't ever seem to see any other guys. He had come back to Ogygyia for her, when no one else had.

Jason and Piper were married in a double wedding with Percy and Annabeth, on August 1, the Feast of Spes. They had looked so beautiful, so healthy, so happy and in love. Jason and Piper had apartments in New Rome and New York. They both traveled between the camps, putting up shrines to the minor gods and trying to improve the world. Annabeth and Percy were settled in New York, close to Percy's mom. They had an apartment in New Rome. Annabeth was an architect and Percy was trying to clean the oceans. Both couples led steady, happy lives. Frank couldn't imagine any of the six ever looking at someone else.

But for some reason, it was so easy to imagine Hazel, standing at an altar in a white dress, marrying another guy. It was effortless to think about her saying the horrible words, "Frank, we're through."

Or knowing Hazel, "Frank, I'm sorry, but I don't think we're great for each other."

Hazel was a worrier. She was scared that she would hurt the people around her with her curse. She was scared of being rejected because of her father. She was scared that she might reveal the world of the demigods to mortals. She was scared that Frank might realize that she was far too ugly, weak, and dangerous for him.

Jason had proposed to Piper on a stroll through New Rome. They had been looking at the new shrines. Jason had most likely got down on his knees and flourished a golden ring.

Leo had proposed to Calypso after they had rented an apartment and a place to put up their new shop: Leo and Calypso: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. Apparently they were fixing cars and making soup. Calypso had agreed, but the couple had decided not to get married until they had paid off their mortgage. Still, both of them wore the cheap rings with pure love, making them seem like they were made of pure diamonds.

Percy had proposed to Annabeth on the beach underneath a beautiful moon. They didn't have rings, but a new bead on each of their necklaces. The happiness and love in their relationship was unmistakable.

Still, Frank hadn't proposed to her yet. She hoped that it was because they were still young, or because he was working up the nerve. But there was a part of her that said he was in love with someone else.

Frank looked at himself in the mirror. "Hazel, we've been dating for three years—" his voice cracked.

He tried again. "Hazel, we've been dating for three years, and I've been wondering if you wanted to marry me." His voice went up into an unattractive squeak at the end. In addition, the words sounded too formal. Hazel deserved better. Hades, she deserved the moon.

He left the mirror and went to the table. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing possible things to say._ Hazel, will you marry me? _No_. Hazel, I love you. Will you join me in the process of matrimony? _No, no. _Baby, you're my forever girl. _No, no, no!

He snapped his pencil in frustration. What could he say to her that wouldn't sound stupid, or thoughtless, or thoughtlessly stupid?

_Write from the heart,_ he heard a small voice say.

Hazel looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to look at herself from a random outsider's perspective. Her skin seemed too dark, her eyes too bright.

She knew that she was being stupid. Frank wasn't superficial like that. Hazel needed confidence in herself. Worry was probably unattractive.

She started to talk to herself in the mirror. If Frank started stuttering, "It's okay. Just take your time and tell me." If, by some chance, he proposed: "Yes! For gods sakes, yes!"

She lay down on her bed and stared at the clock. For some reason, looking at the fluorescent minutes pass made her think about time flowing by in a larger sense. They were just getting older. They sooner Frank proposed, the better.

And that made her think, why did Frank have to be the one to propose? Why couldn't she ask him to marry her? It was the 21st century, after all. Men and women were equals.

She got up and began to write a proposal. She would follow her heart.

"You want to go for a walk tonight?" Frank asked her. He would steal Jason's idea of proposing on a walk. He almost had his proposal ready for her.

Hazel looked up from her work and smiled. "Of course, boyfriend." The word made him feel warm all over. He was hers. She was his.

"Great. I'll meet you in the Garden of Bacchus," Frank replied.

"Awesome," said Hazel. "So, is this date just for doing our homework, or are we actually going to talk?"

Was she implying that he wasn't being a good boyfriend? Frank began to hear his pulse thrumming in his ears. Oh Gods. Please don't let that be it.

"Yeah, let's talk," he managed. "My class in eco is going pretty well. I think I'm not going to fail."

She laughed, and just like that, the world righted itself.

Hazel scrawled out the last line of her proposal. _Every time that you look at me, I remember that you are always going to be here for me. Frank, I guess you know this already, but I'll say it again. I love you. Will you marry me? _

She glanced at the clock again. She swore. She didn't have any time to change into something more formal or pretty-looking. Her ideal proposal was out the window already. It was probably better to look like she was going to a Phish concert rather than be late.

She dashed out of the house and towards the Garden of Bacchus, carrying her letter. Frank was already standing by the fountain. He was looking into the water, not at her.

She slammed to a halt next to Frank. "Hey," she gasped. "How are you on this fine night?"

He smiled. "You're right on the dot. I'm fine. You look nice."

Was he lying to spare her feelings? Did that mean that he was going to break up with her? What if he took what she was wearing as a sign that she didn't like him, when in truth it was exactly the opposite?

What if she says no? Frank wondered. What if after all the preparation I've put into this, she says no?

That would break his heart—that would break _him._ After all he'd done in his life, all the monsters that he'd faced, after killing the giants, what would break him in half was if the girl of his dreams, the girl that he was in love with, said no.

What if he says no? Hazel wondered. What if he brought me here to break up with me? What if he's going to walk down the hill tonight holding hands with another girl?

That would hurt her so much. That would hurt her so much.

"Hazel, I met you around 4 years ago. I liked you the moment that you stood up for me in front of Octavian. Every time you laugh, I'm go to Elysium. You are an amazing person, and somehow you like me. I love you, Hazel. Will you marry me?"

That's what his proposal sounded like in his mind. When he actually looked into Hazel's deep gold eyes and cripplingly beautiful smile, his brain turned to pure mush.

"Hazel, uh, I met you around 4 years ago. But I guess that you know that. 'Cause, like, you were there when I met you. Um, I really like your laugh, and, uh, marryme?"

_What the Zeus was that? _He wanted to rage. What would Hazel think of him now?

_Did he just propose?_ Hazel wondered. _I think he did._ _My Frank asked me to marry him. _

"Actually, I have something to say to you. I think that you'll understand my answer when I finish," Hazel said.

"Every time that someone tried to set us up, I acted mad at them. I didn't want to follow the legion's idea of the two losers being together. But my heart just wasn't in the program. I've loved you for a long, long time, Frank. From muskeg to ogres, every time I turn around, you're there for me. You are always going to be here for me. Frank, I guess you know this already, but I'll say it again. I love you. Of course I will marry you!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
